Business efforts strive to respond to customer demands quickly, get products to market faster, increase overall profitability, and consistently outperform the competition. Agility, the ability to meet these common market challenges, is dependent on a solid business application technology platform. To achieve business agility, a multifaceted, intelligent software infrastructure is needed that is designed for application integration.
Business application platforms are typically single tenanted, meaning that they can host applications only for a single organization and all the platform resources are dedicated only to that organization. Such platforms are typically hosted by the customer and installed and deployed within their company premises. The cost for deploying and maintaining such platform may be high and the return-on-investment not optimized.
On the other hand, designing and managing multi-tenant systems has its own challenges. In a practical multi-tenant system, each client may have a different schema for connecting to their organization. Furthermore, each client may connect to multiple organizations rendering the management of such systems a very complex task from security, traffic management, reliability, and extensibility aspects.